


Cashing in the Rain Check

by LuxInvictus



Series: Curiosity [1]
Category: The Closer
Genre: Anal Sex, Because I can, Boys Kissing, Flirting, Fritz/Gavin, Frottage, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm calling it Gritz, Kissing, M/M, Profanity, Rare Pair, Romance, Smut, bottom!Gavin, boys fucking, like finding a shiny Pokemon rare, like seriously rare, pinning, shiny Mewtwo rare pair, top!Fritz, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 19:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11364087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxInvictus/pseuds/LuxInvictus
Summary: Fritz/Gavin. Fritz gets his “another time” with Gavin. Takes place during Season 7.-.-.-.-.-.-The unauthorized sequel to Curiosity by anxiousgeek. I just couldn’t help myself. There should be more stories with this sexy pairing!





	Cashing in the Rain Check

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Curiosity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/301217) by [anxiousgeek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgeek/pseuds/anxiousgeek). 



> I don't even know where this came from? But here, have some seriously smutty smut.

-.-.-.-.-

Fritz is still curious when he sees Gavin leave Pope’s office and head toward the elevator bank, powerwalking like he’s getting paid to do it.

Memories of their last time together flash into his mind — the lawyer’s mouth open, eyes closed and moaning as Fritz sucks him off in the bathroom stall; the strong, bitter, salty taste of Gavin’s come heavy on his tongue; palming himself to completion after Gavin had to leave — and without really thinking about it Fritz veers off course from heading to Brenda’s murder room and trails after Gavin instead.

He’d heard through the cop grapevine about the settlement in Goldman’s federal vendetta against Brenda. About the new Johnson Rule named after her. Brenda’s distraught reaction. He should feel guilty for not going to her now, he knows that deep down, but the federal case has been hard on their marriage, and he’s pretty sure she’s having an affair with someone in the office. Like, 95 percent sure. Though her maybe-almost-definitely having an affair does not in any way justify him having one of his own, sex hasn’t been on the table in months, and jerking off to porn (which has been exclusively gay porn for at least three weeks) is just not cutting it. He’s horny, and Gavin did promise him a rain check.

So he lunges into the elevator just as the doors are about to close, startling Gavin so much he almost drops the black file folder he’s clutching to his chest. 

“I — Agent Howard. I wasn’t expecting to see you,” Gavin says, recovering quickly and offering Fritz a tight-lipped smile. As usual he’s the epitome of haute couture, dressed in a monochrome gray suit ensemble with a gray and white plaid scarf draped over his shoulders. “I suppose you heard what happened.”

Fritz nods. “Yeah, I…I did.” He grimaces and rubs the back of his neck, suddenly feeling awkward for interrupting what the other man probably hoped would be a solo elevator ride. 

Gavin nods once, a sharp, jerky gesture that cuts through the air, glaring at their reflections in the mirrored door. “So you know I am, once again, no longer in Brenda’s employ.” His nostrils flare and his lips flatten into a gash across his face. His white-knuckled grip on the folder is so strong it’s a wonder it hasn’t snapped in half.

Fritz has never seen the lawyer this openly angry. Usually he hides it beneath a veneer of charming sarcasm and eccentric little mannerisms that are purely his own way of saying, always politely and professionally, fuck you. Seeing him like this, though, Fritz wants nothing more than to put him at ease, see him happy again. See him smile that broad, confident smile that has starred in so many of Fritz’s solo fantasies. Maybe cashing in his rain check isn’t the way to cheer the other man up, but it can’t hurt to try. Right?

A small voice at the back of his mind insists that he should be trying to cheer up Brenda, not Gavin, but god help him, Fritz’s ability to shoulder another of her breakdowns and go through the motions of another, at this point inevitable, fight is less than zero. Deep down he still loves her, maybe not the way he used to, but in his own way he still cares. Deep down. But right now, he just can’t. 

Slowly, hesitantly, in case Gavin doesn’t want to be touched right now, he reaches out and puts what he hopes is a comforting hand on the lawyer’s tense shoulder. “She shouldn’t have fired you like that,” he murmurs, completely sincere. “Not after everything you did for her. For us.” 

Gavin huffs. “And for free,” he says flatly, though something about his pinched expression tells Fritz that getting fired after quite literally saving Brenda’s ass is what’s really burning him up. For a lawyer who values his professional reputation above almost anything else, that had to be a stunning, humiliating blow. 

The elevator dings, and the number ‘1’ flashes green as the doors slide open. If he’s doing this, it’s now or never. Taking a breath, Fritz squeezes Gavin’s shoulder so he can’t walk away just yet, prompting the lawyer to properly look him in the eye for the first time this evening. “Do you…ah…do you have any plans for tonight?” he asks, stumbling over his words like a love-struck, horny teenager asking his crush to the prom. 

Gavin stares at him appraisingly over the rims of his black frames with that little pout of his, which does things to Fritz that it has no right to. His pulse stutters and he fights the urge to bite his lip, silently hoping that Gavin is free.

“What did you have in mind, Agent Howard?” Gavin finally asks after the longest five seconds of Fritz’s life. 

He lets out a breath he doesn’t remember taking. “Please, call me Fritz. And I was thinking, um. Dinner? I mean, would you like to go to dinner? With me?” Mentally he kicks his own ass for being so damn awkward.

Lucky for him, Gavin seems to find his awkwardness endearing, if the little grin tugging at the corners of his lips is anything to go by. “Shouldn’t you be with your wife?”

Fritz shrugs and waves his hand. “Honestly? Right now, I’d rather be with you.” A sharp knot of guilt tries to squeeze his chest, but he unravels it and shoves it down. He can feel guilty later. There’ll be plenty of time for that. But now, all he wants is this. He just hopes Gavin wants it too.

And he apparently does, as the little grin blossoms into a broad smile that sends little bolts of heat zinging to Fritz’s crotch. “Well then. Lead the way, Ag — Fritz.” He lets go of the folder and gestures expansively toward the open door to the lobby and beyond.

Fritz decides he likes the way his name sounds in Gavin’s mouth. He likes it very, very much. 

After Gavin drops his files and his red Lexus off at his office (”Don’t worry, it will be okay in the garage,”), they carpool in Fritz’s Toyota to a nice steakhouse off Sunset, where Gavin apparently has standing Friday-night reservations. Fritz feels underdressed in his blue Men’s Wearhouse suit surrounded by people in clothing that probably cost more than his rent (he and Brenda are currently exploring living apart), but Gavin doesn’t give him too much time to dwell on it, tugging him toward a table in the back.

Fritz almost has a heart attack when he opens his menu and sees that even a simple bowl of soup starts at $14, but he can’t exactly back out now. Nor does he want to. Resigning himself to a massive hit to his bank account, he scans the steaks for something that won’t leave him munching on Ramen noodles for a month. 

He settles on a Cajun cowboy ribeye with broccoli and mashed potatoes when their waitress stops by for their drink order. 

“I’d like a bourbon, neat,” Gavin says immediately. Inwardly Fritz flinches. That was his go-to poison of choice back when he drank himself into two DUIs. 

Jotting down Gavin’s order, the waitress turns to him. “And for you, sir?”

He’s tempted to match Gavin’s order. So very tempted. But he’s been sober too long to throw it away now. At any rate, he’s driving, so that’s as good a reason as any to be responsible. “Uh, just water for me, please.”

Gavin quirks a curious eyebrow at that. “Are you sure?”

Fritz nods. “Yeah. I am driving, after all.” And then, because Gavin has always been honest with him, and because being dishonest with Brenda about it did him no favors, he takes a deep breath and adds, “And I’m…I’m in recovery. Ten years sober.” He can’t help the note of pride that slips into his voice.

Gavin’s eyes widen at this. “Oh!” He turns to the waitress. “Never mind about the bourbon. I’ll take water as well. With lemon, please.”

Nodding, their waitress scratches out Gavin’s previous order and leaves to tend to another table. Fritz bites the inside of his cheek and stares down at the fancy linen napkin in front of him. “You didn’t have to do that,” he says quietly. “I don’t mind if you drink in front of me.” It never stopped Brenda, after all.

Gavin is shaking his head before he’s even done speaking. “I mind,” he says. “Now that I know you’re in recovery, drinking in front of you would be absolutely vulgar.”

A warm, tingling rush of gratitude swells in Fritz’s chest as he looks up at Gavin. Without thinking he reaches out and grasps one of the lawyer’s hands, which are folded neatly on the table in front of the him. Gavin’s brows shoot up and his gaze darts down to their hands and up again to settle again on Fritz’s face, that little pout once again quirking his lips. But he doesn’t attempt to pull away, so Fritz is going to count that as a win even as his cheeks warm in embarrassment. 

“Thank you,” Fritz says quietly, almost inaudible above the ambient sounds of soft conversations and the silvery clink of people enjoying their meals and smooth jazz piping softly through the speakers. Gavin just shrugs and gives him a soft little smile. Fritz is saved from finding something to say in the suddenly very intimate silence by the return of their waitress, who has their waters and asks if they are ready to order. 

They talk about random things while waiting for their food to arrive. Gavin gently teases him about being a diehard Dodgers fan (”You could at least pick a team that wins one or two of their games”), while Fritz finds out that Gavin was born and raised in Los Angeles and at one point wanted to be an actor before he took a criminal justice class in college for some extra credits and caught the law bug hard.

Gavin is in the middle of a colorful story about pranking one of his professors at Stanford when their food arrives and Fritz is finally forced to let go of Gavin’s soft, warm hands. To her credit, their waitress doesn’t say anything as she settles their respective plates in front of them and asks if they need refills on their drinks.

Fritz’s steak ends up being more than worth the hefty price tag. He moans almost obscenely after the first bite, closing his eyes as the meat practically melts in his mouth and the spices salsa dance across his tongue. 

Gavin snorts. “That good, huh?” he says, a loaded forkful of Chilean seabass poised in front of him. 

Fritz nods slowly, taking his time chewing and swallowing. “It’s delicious. Best steak I’ve ever had.”

Gavin smiles and hums low in his throat. “I’m glad you like it. This is my favorite restaurant in West Hollywood.” His tongue darts out, swiping across his bottom lip, and then he slowly and deliberately plucks the bite of fish off his fork without once taking his eyes off of Fritz. He follows the food with a sip of water, licking his lips as he sets the glass back down with a gentle clink of ice against the sides.

Mesmerized, Fritz watches every move of his lips, astounded and vaguely impressed that Gavin can make something as common as eating so, so…erotic. Swallowing hard, he forces himself to focus on his own meal, though what he really wants is to grab Gavin’s fancy tie and yank him across the table and kiss him senseless.

He almost follows the lawyer when he excuses himself to the men’s room to wash up after their meal, but they’ve been there, done that. Whatever comes next, Fritz wants it to be more than a quick fuck in a stall under the threat of someone coming in and interrupting. No. This time, he wants Gavin alone and all to himself, and for a hell of a lot longer than five frantic minutes. 

Gavin comes back just as Fritz hands his credit card to their waitress. “Don’t tell me you already paid!” he says as he slips back into his seat, looking completely scandalized at this turn of events.

Fritz just smiles at the flustered lawyer. “I did invite you,” he says mildly, swirling the dregs of his water around to encourage the few remaining ice cubes to melt. The water may have been free, but as much as he just paid for everything else, he’ll be damned if he leaves anything on the table except a generous tip. 

Gavin cocks his head and makes a ‘fair enough’ face. “My, my. Such a gentleman, Agent Howard,” he drawls as he leans back in his chair, tracing his thumb along his full bottom lip. “I suppose that means you expect something in return?” 

The smirk dancing along his lips is maddening, but two can play this game. Fritz shrugs like he couldn’t care less (he really, really could). “I don’t expect anything. Now if you’re willing to, say, pay me back, well, that’s different,” he says casually, running a finger along the rim of his empty glass.

Gavin hums and leans forward, lacing his fingers together beneath his chin. “And what would you say if I am willing to pay you back? In fact…what if I’m willing to give you everything?” The look on his face dares Fritz to turn that down.

Fritz flushes, dropping the nonchalant charade because no, he does not dare turn that down. “Then I’d say we need to get the hell out of here,” he says in a slightly strangled voice, willing their waitress to get back NOW with his receipt because they needed to leave five minutes ago. 

The drive back to Fritz’s apartment is the longest fifteen minutes of his life. The sight of Gavin in the passenger’s seat, legs slightly parted, blue eyes even more hooded than usual, lightly tracing Fritz’s thigh with teasing fingertips, has Fritz light-headed and shivering with desire. His breath stutters in his chest and his hands ache with the need to touch, to explore, to peel off the suit and find out what Gavin looks like underneath all that expensive fabric. To taste his skin. 

As Fritz parks the Toyota next to the curb in front of his duplex, he uses the last of his willpower to keep from bending Gavin over the hood and taking him in full view of the neighbors. After cresting the short flight of steps to his front door he fumbles the keys, nearly dropping them in his attempt to unlock it as fast as possible. Grunting in frustration, he jams his key into the lock and twists it open with more force than strictly necessary.

“Easy, tiger,” Gavin murmurs from behind him, his warm breath ghosting along the shell of Fritz’s ear, sending a thrill of pleasure down his spine. “We have all night.”

Fritz makes vague noises of agreement, rendered inarticulate at the thought of getting to keep Gavin all night.

All. Night.

Wrapping his arms around Gavin’s slender waist, Fritz drags him inside, slams the door, and then pushes him back against it, claiming his lips in a fierce kiss. Gavin moans into his mouth and wraps his arms around Fritz, tugging their bodies together. 

The brush of Gavin’s hardness against Fritz’s own aching cock has him leaking precome into his pants. Needing more, he flicks his tongue over Gavin’s lips, asking permission to lick into his mouth, to taste him. Gavin’s breath hitches and he parts his lips, reaching up to hold the back of Fritz’s neck as Fritz plunges his tongue inside Gavin’s mouth, tracing over his teeth, learning every inch of him, slow and thorough. He tastes like the mint gum he chewed on the way here, and something uniquely Gavin that has Fritz’s head spinning with need and want.

And lack of air. Reluctantly he breaks away, panting for breath, chest heaving against Gavin’s. Gavin is breathing just as hard as he stares up at Fritz, playing with the short hairs at the nape of Fritz’s neck, pupils blown wide beneath his hooded gaze. Admiring the lawyer’s wet, pink, kiss-swollen lips while he regains his breath, Fritz reaches up to cup Gavin’s face and brush his thumbs along his cheekbones. Gavin sighs and closes his eyes, tilting his chin up to expose the pale expanse of his throat. 

Taking that as an invitation, Fritz presses a soft kiss to Gavin’s lips and then gently nibbles and kisses along his neck as he grinds his hips into Gavin’s, sliding their erections together. Gavin makes a little whine low in the back of his throat and digs his fingers into Fritz’s hair. His grip is almost painfully tight, but Fritz doesn’t care, can’t care about anything but the man he’s pinning to his own front door. He’s lost count of how many times he’s jerked himself off to the idea of this, and now that it’s real, and better than he imagined, so much better, nothing can stop him from giving himself over completely to this moment.

“Oh my,” Gavin breathes as Fritz sucks on his pulse point. “I see you’ve been practicing.” He gives a little laugh, probably trying for teasing, but it sounds more like a gasp of pleasure. It sends a coil of heat straight to Fritz’s already aching cock, and they really, really need to move this to the bedroom.

“Only if watching tons of gay porn and jerking off while thinking about everything I want to do to you counts as practicing,” Fritz says into the soft skin of Gavin’s throat. He’s surprised that he can still talk, much less string together a coherent, complex sentence in the right order. Moving his hands to Gavin’s waist, he nuzzles a kiss right below his ear, earning a hum of approval as he peels the lawyer off the front door. 

“Bed,” he growls into Gavin’s ear. “Now.”

Gavin shudders and leans back so he can capture Fritz’s lips in a harsh kiss, catching Fritz’s bottom lip with his teeth and sucking on it gently. “Lead the way.”

Still kissing, they stumble down the hallway, bouncing off the walls like two horny teenagers and knocking several pictures askew. Luckily Joel isn’t curled up on the bed when they finally burst into the room. The last thing Fritz wants right now is an audience, even if that audience is just a cat. 

He pulls away from Gavin long enough to shut the door in case Joel gets any ideas, then turns back around and drinks in the sight of the normally composed lawyer looking wrecked, face flushed and eyes wide and an obvious hard-on bulging the front of his trousers. 

“Well?” Gavin says, crossing his arms and canting his head to the side. “Are you going to stare at me or ravish me?”

Fritz doesn’t even remember moving. In an instant he’s across the room, kissing that little smirk off Gavin’s face as his hands slide down to grasp Gavin’s hips, then curl around to squeeze the soft flesh of his ass. Moaning, Gavin tugs at Fritz’s suit jacket, and he lets go long enough to shrug it off his shoulders. But Gavin doesn’t stop there. His nimble fingers quickly divest Fritz of all the clothes on his upper body, then undo his belt and unzip his pants, pushing them down his thighs. They pool at Fritz’s feet, and he steps out of them along with his shoes, using Gavin’s shoulder for balance. 

Feeling distinctly underdressed in just his socks and boxers, Fritz grins and reaches out to get Gavin just as nearly naked. He makes quick work of the scarf and tie, but when he tries to tug off Gavin’s jacket, Gavin makes a displeased noise and smacks his eager hands away. 

“Mind the suit, darling. It’s Armani.”

Fritz almost laughs incredulously, but then again, an Armani suit probably costs more than what he makes in a whole month. Something tells him that hurting Gavin’s precious clothes in any way will earn him top billing on the lawyer’s shit list, so, heeding the warning, he undresses Gavin like he’s as fragile as blown glass and drapes the suit across his desk, careful not to wrinkle or scrunch the fabric.

Gavin rewards him for his effort, pulling Fritz into a tight embrace and pecking light kisses along the stubble on his jawline. The sensation turns Fritz’s legs to jelly, but it’s nothing compared to the feeling of Gavin’s warm skin flush against his own. Groaning, his eyelids flutter in pleasure as his hands roam Gavin’s toned and surprisingly well-muscled back and then squeeze into the slight but pleasing softness around his middle. 

Gavin grunts and tries to pull away at that, squirming in Fritz’s grasp. “Yes, yes, I know I need to lose a few pounds,” he says, biting his lip and blushing and looking so adorably and unexpectedly insecure that Fritz can’t help but tug him close and press a kiss to the side of his mouth. 

“You’re fine just the way you are, Gavin,” he says, trying to catch the other’s eyes so he can see that Fritz means it. But Gavin is apparently determined to play coy, averting his gaze while sliding his hands idly up and down Fritz’s own firm, lean sides. 

Gavin gives a self-deprecating laugh. “I’m really not, but thank you for trying.” He meets Fritz’s eyes long enough to offer a little smile, but it quickly fades and he breaks eye contact again with a small shrug. 

A painful tightness grips Fritz’s throat. Seeing such a strong, confident man reduced to this is suddenly anything but adorable, and he needs Gavin to know that he truly is fine. More than fine. Honestly, he’s perfect for Fritz. Everything that Fritz wants and more. That thought should scare him, because he barely knows Gavin, at least outside of intimate settings, but it doesn’t. Maybe it will in the morning, but right now, it’s the truth, and nothing else matters.

Mentally kicking himself for almost ruining their evening, Fritz tilts Gavin’s chin up so he has to look at Fritz and then presses a gentle kiss to his lips. Leaning back a little, he looks Gavin in the eye and then gives him another kiss, and another and another and another, each one stronger than the last, until he’s ravaging Gavin’s mouth and pulling soft moans from his throat.

“Fritz…” Gavin gasps when Fritz pulls away to let them both catch their breath.

“Shh.” Fritz presses a finger to Gavin’s lips. “Let me take care of you.”

For once there’s no snarky comeback, no sassy retort about how Gavin Q. Baker does not need anyone to take care of him, thank you very much. He just smiles up at Fritz, a real one this time, though almost shy, and says softly, “Okay.”

Fritz inhales softly in surprise as a flush of adrenaline tingles through his body. If he’s honest with himself, he hadn’t expected the proud lawyer to agree. He’s usually so self-assured, almost cocky, even, and strides through every building like he owns it, whether it’s the courtroom or the murder room or, Fritz had assumed, the bedroom. Unexpectedly seeing this new, soft, vulnerable side to Gavin triggers Fritz’s protective instinct, and he wants nothing more than to make Gavin feel good, to feel wanted, to feel pleasure until he’s screaming Fritz’s name so loudly the neighbors can hear.

So Fritz’s motives aren’t all selflessly pure. He’s hardly a saint. 

Desiring to erase all distance between them, even if it’s only a few inches, Fritz wraps Gavin in a tight embrace and kisses him as he nudges him back toward the bed. Gavin makes a small sound of surprise when the backs of his knees hit the edge and Fritz presses him down onto the mattress, admiring the arching curve of his ribcage. Dipping his head, Fritz captures one of Gavin’s dusky pink nipples in his lips, nipping it softly and then licking over the bud in apology. Gavin’s breath hitches and he lets out a shaky sigh, long fingers threading through Fritz’s short dark hair. 

Encouraged, Fritz transfers his attention to the other nipple, though he still pinches and rubs the first so it doesn’t feel neglected. The sounds coming from Gavin go straight to Fritz’s cock, and the answering hardness pressed against his stomach is almost enough to make him lose control and fuck the lawyer into the mattress. But he promised Gavin he’d take care of him, and he refuses to break that promise.

He kisses across Gavin’s broad chest, then pulls himself away. Gavin whines at the loss of contact. “Scoot up a little,” Fritz murmurs. “So you’re on the pillows. More comfortable.” 

Gavin looks ready to protest, like he’s happy right where he is, but Fritz lightly smacks the side of his thigh and refuses to touch him again until he moves. Rolling his eyes, Gavin props himself up on his elbows and crawls backwards until he can flop back onto the pillows with a huff. “Better?” he asks, a spark of his usual sass glinting in his voice.

Fritz is happy to hear it, though he doesn’t have to let Gavin know that. Making a noncommittal noise, he crawls up the bed until he’s flush on top of Gavin, then bends down as though to kiss him, stopping just before their lips meet. Shifting his weight to one forearm, he gently plucks Gavin’s glasses off his face, folds them up, and places them on the nightstand next to the bed. “Better,” he says, kissing the tip of Gavin’s nose. He looks so different without them. Younger. No, that’s not right. More…open. 

Gavin scrunches up his face and pouts. “If you don’t like the glasses, that’s too damn bad. I need them.”

Fritz kisses his nose again just to see him make that face again. “Don’t get me wrong, I like them. They’re just going to get in the way, is all.” To prove his point he peppers Gavin’s face with a million little kisses in places where the glasses would have made it impossible for his lips to reach. 

Laughing, Gavin twists his face into a pillow. “Okay, okay, okay. Point taken.” Grinning widely, Fritz pushes himself onto his elbows to persuade Gavin that it’s safe to come out. When Gavin’s smiling back up at him he rolls his hips down, bringing their still clothed hard-ons together and making Gavin’s breath stutter at the sudden friction. He bucks up into Fritz, moaning and letting his head fall back as they grind against each other.

Fritz’s dick is so hard and swollen it almost hurts, and he knows he’s not going to last long if they keep this up. “Gavin,” he gasps out. “Want to fuck you.”

Gavin’s breath catches in his throat and he arches his back, forcing their cocks closer together. “Then fuck me,” he all but commands, impatient, like he’s been waiting for this all evening. 

“You sure?” Fritz asks as he grinds against Gavin’s hardness, needing to know beyond the shadow of a doubt that this is something they both want. 

Gavin lifts his head long enough to throw Fritz an ‘are you kidding me?’ look. “You sure you know how?” he says, throwing Fritz’s words back at him with a little something extra, almost taunting.

Fritz pushes himself off of Gavin so he can fumble around in the nightstand drawer for the lube. “Been studying,” he says as he sits back on his heels next to the lawyer, bottle in hand. Tossing it on the bed, he reaches beneath the waistband of Gavin’s boxers and slowly peels them off, letting Gavin’s heavy cock spring free. Fritz takes a moment to gaze at it appreciatively, remembering the feel and taste of it on his tongue, then quickly shucks his own boxers and tosses them over his shoulder to land wherever they may.

“Ah. Right. You’ve been watching gay porn again,” Gavin says as Fritz kneels between his slightly parted legs. 

“Yep,” Fritz says, popping the ‘p’. Before Gavin can come up with another witty rejoinder, Fritz pushes Gavin’s thighs further apart and positions his own knees so that Gavin can’t close his legs. 

Gavin hums in approval. “Mmm. I like a man who can take control,” he purrs, looking entirely too smug for a man about to have a dick up his ass.

“That so?” On impulse Fritz leans forward, grabs Gavin’s wrists and pins them next to his head, earning a gasp and a long, low moan of pleasure that goes straight to his cock, causing a bead of precome to spurt out the slit. Needing to taste Gavin again, Fritz darts his tongue out to lick a trail along Gavin’s collarbone, then fastens his lips at the divot and sucks. Gavin fucking writhes beneath him at that, panting heavily between moans as he spreads his legs even wider.

“Fritz,” he gasps, voice positively wrecked. “Fritz. Need you to fuck me.”

Fritz doesn’t need to be asked twice. He presses kisses along Gavin’s neck, chest, stomach, every inch of Gavin he can reach as he works his way down Gavin’s body and grabs the lube, flicking the cap open with his thumb. Nuzzling Gavin’s hip, Fritz coats his fingers with lube and bites lightly at the bone as he runs his slick fingers along Gavin’s cock, smearing precome over the head and into the slit. Gavin shivers as Fritz strokes his length, hands clenching into fists where they still rest beside his head. 

“Please,” Gavin whispers, so softly Fritz almost doesn’t hear him. “Please, Fritz. Please.”

Fritz can’t help the moan that punches out of his throat at hearing Gavin beg for his cock. Biting his bottom lip almost hard enough to break skin, Fritz releases Gavin’s cock after a final tug, smears more lube between his fingers, and reaches down to press lightly against Gavin’s hole. Gavin sucks in a shaky breath and thrusts back against Fritz’s fingers as though trying to take them into his body, but Fritz is having none of that. Holding Gavin’s hip down with his free hand, he massages his slick fingers around Gavin’s opening, circling and pressing gently against the tight ring of muscle, but never letting more than a fingertip penetrate him. 

Gavin makes a strangled noise that sounds halfway between a moan and a bona fide scream. “For fuck’s sake, Fritz. If you don’t get inside me right now, I’m going to —”

Fritz never gets to find out what Gavin intends to do, because he really does scream as Fritz slips a finger into his ass and curls it up into his prostate. He pumps the finger in and out for a few moments. Just as Gavin regains his composure, Fritz grins devilishly and curls the finger again while simultaneously pressing a kiss to the red tip of Gavin’s cock. 

Gavin screams again, writhing on the bed and babbling incoherently and gasping Fritz’s name. 

“You alright up there?” Fritz asks innocently, stroking his free hand down Gavin’s sweaty, trembling thigh. 

“Fuck you. F-fuck me.”

Fritz frowns theatrically even though Gavin’s eyes are squeezed shut. “Now I’m confused,” he drawls as he adds another finger, scissoring Gavin’s hole and continuing the thrusts in and out. “Do you want me to fuck you, or fuck myself?”

“Fritz!”

“Oh, so you want me to fuck myself?”

“Goddamn it —” With a growl Gavin thrusts back hard on Fritz’s fingers, sheathing them in his ass up to the knuckles and frantically fucking himself on them.

Fritz groans at the sight of Gavin impaling himself on his fingers, and even he’s done teasing, his cock twitching and leaking white all over the sheets. Breathing heavily and steadily to keep his orgasm at bay, Fritz slowly pulls his fingers out, earning an almighty whine of frustration from Gavin. 

“I swear to god, Fritz, if you don’t stop teasing me —”

Fritz cuts him off with another butterfly kiss to the tip of his cock. “Are you ready for me?” he asks, voice husky and thick with desire. Gavin groans and curls his legs around Fritz’s hips in answer, pulling him closer. 

Fumbling a hand around on the bed, Fritz manages to find the lube and liberally slicks his own painfully hard arousal. Once he’s satisfied, he tosses the bottle aside, lines himself up with Gavin’s hole, and pushes in with one slow, careful roll of his hips.

Gavin cries out as Fritz fully sheathes himself in his ass, his muscles clenching around Fritz in a delicious tightness that almost makes him come right then and there. Gavin’s legs are trembling, and sweat beads in a faint sheen across his forehead. Adjusting his position, Fritz leans forward to kiss it away. 

As he pulls away, Gavin grabs his face and jerks him down into a kiss that’s more teeth than lip or tongue. Hot, coppery blood drips into Fritz’s mouth, but he’s too strung out on bliss to care. If anything, the sharp pain of broken skin adds to the pleasure, honing it, as a shot of adrenaline courses through his veins. 

Seconds later Gavin breaks the kiss, panting against Fritz’s abused lips. “Move,” he commands, “you need to move now,” and at this point Fritz can’t possibly deny him. 

Pulling out until only the head of his cock is inside Gavin, Fritz slams his hips forward, wrenching a third wrecked scream from him. God, he could never get tired of that sound. Making a hungry noise in the back of his throat, Fritz pulls almost all the way out and does it again, and again, and again, building a quick, unforgiving rhythm interspersed with sloppy, needy kisses. Gavin fucks himself back on Fritz’s cock, meeting each thrust with his own push, his obscene moans so loud the neighbors must surely hear them.

Between the sounds Gavin is making and the feeling of Gavin’s slick, tight heat around his cock, Fritz knows he won’t last long. Shifting, he brings an arm under Gavin’s hips to lift them up, changing the angle, and — yes — slamming into his prostate on nearly every thrust. Gavin is nothing but a wrecked mess now, clinging onto Fritz, sweaty and trembling and moaning hoarsely between short little gasps of breath. 

Fritz breathes heavily against Gavin’s throat, his thrusts becoming more erratic and forceful with each slide of flesh against flesh. Reaching between them, he wraps his fist around Gavin’s neglected cock and pumps him as he bites down into Gavin’s shoulder, hard enough to leave a bruise. 

For the fourth and final time that night Gavin screams, shooting thick white ropes of come all over his own stomach and Fritz’s hand. Fritz lasts another few thrusts before Gavin’s clenching muscles send him over the edge of his own orgasm, spilling himself deep into Gavin’s body as his hips stutter and rut against Gavin’s ass, remembering too late to pull out.

Gavin tugs Fritz down until their bodies are flush against each other, his arms so tight around Fritz that it’s a little hard for him to breathe. He doesn’t mind, though, resting his forehead against Gavin’s as they share each other’s breaths, wrapped together as they come down from the peaks of their highs. Gavin is a boneless blob beneath him, and Fritz isn’t much better, draped over him like a heavy, living blanket.

They stay that way until Fritz is soft enough to pull out. Squeezing Gavin’s hips in warning, he carefully pulls out and collapses on the bed next to him. With his mussed blond hair, flushed cheeks, and dried come spattering his pale skin, the lawyer has never looked more attractive to Fritz than in this moment. Feeling a little overwhelmed, he leans over and presses a kiss to Gavin’s sweaty face and brushes the backs of his knuckles over his cheek, prompting Gavin to open his eyes for the first time since he went over the edge.

“Hey babe,” Fritz says, knowing it sounds as stupid as the goofy grin splitting his face, but he can’t help himself. He’s affectionate by nature, and all the oxytocin flooding his system at the moment makes him diabetes-inducingly sweet. 

Gavin just smiles at him, blinking slowly like he’s going to fall asleep any second. “I guess you did study, didn’t you,” he murmurs, leaning in to Fritz’s touch like a happy housecat. 

It takes a minute for Fritz to figure out the reference, and he has to hand it to Gavin for being so cognizant post orgasm, because Fritz certainly isn’t. “Told you,” he says after a moment. Then he grunts, still vaguely pissed at himself despite the post-coital bliss urging him to love himself, love the world, love everything. “Although not enough, apparently, since I forgot to put on a condom and didn’t pull out —”

Gavin presses a long, slender finger to his lips, shushing him. “Hush. It’s okay. Really,” he adds at Fritz’s narrow, skeptical look. “I’m clean. I’m assuming you are, too, or you would have said something before we got frisky.”

How Gavin can logic right now is beyond Fritz. Lawyers, he supposes, are strange creatures. But he doesn’t want to think right now, or feel bad about his amateur mistakes. He just wants to pull Gavin close and shamelessly cuddle him, caress him, play with his soft hair, press sleepy kisses to his shoulders and neck.

So he does, and they drift off to sleep with Gavin curled up in Fritz’s arms.

-.-.-.-.-

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I love Brenda. I do. She's awesome. I just don't think her relationship with Fritz is all that...healthy, or satisfying for both of them. (Plus I really like to pair her with Sharon Raydor *cough* so...yeah. I do NOT hate Brenda, just saying.
> 
> Also this was my first time writing porn of any kind, much less explicit smut. So. Yeah.
> 
> Constructive criticism welcome!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Persuasion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11394678) by [LuxInvictus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxInvictus/pseuds/LuxInvictus)




End file.
